


BDSM isnt just contracts and sex

by KittytriesLipstick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), BDSM, Crossdressing Kink, F/F, F/M, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Heavy BDSM, Kink Negotiation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittytriesLipstick/pseuds/KittytriesLipstick
Summary: Sans knows all there is to know about BDSM underground but on the surface the rules are different in so many ways.He takes bad proposition advice from his brother and almost gets laughed out of the most high end BDSM lounge in ebott.A place papyrus would never be allowed in.Who did he proposition you ask?Why only the owner and resident teacher of the lounge y/n. Who is also the top dungeon master. And she doesn't like to be propositioned in such a boorish and rude way.Luckily she decides she likes sans and decides he can earn the privilege of calling her mistress.If he impresses her well. She have the honor of calling him master.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 118





	1. Sans you dummy.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!! I DONT KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT BDSM!! SOME OF THESE MAY BE INCORRECT!! I AM ASKING FRIENDS FOR HELP TO!! DO NOT PUT ON BLAST! JUST CORRECT CIVILLY OR ASK IF I DID SOMETHING ON PURPOSE!
> 
> thank you and enjoy.

You snort amused by the gall this skeleton has. To proposition the owner of a kink club in such a boorish immature fashion. It's honestly hilarious.

"Sans was it? Let me ask you something. If someone were to walk up to you objectify insult you and your gender or species while in the same sentence try to solicit sex or a long term bdsm partnership how would you respond?"

His response is immediate. 

"I would laugh in their face before deciding whether or not to kill them." 

His voice is haughty and sure before it seems to dawn on him where this is going. His eyes seem to widen as you adjust your loose kimono and blow out smoke from your cigarette in its holder.

"THATS NOT!- I mean that's not what I wanted to say at all its just- it works."

"Ignorant to. It does not 'work' without serious damage, they either don't know their self worth or your starting line tears down their worth first. It was clearly taught as your voice wasnt as sure as your body language. Almost flat."

"Mangy mutt gave me bad advice…" he mutters looking thoroughly abashed. 

You decide to grant mercy on him. It's been forever since you've had a pupil. Perhaps he could even be more.

He certainly has potential. That and his aura excites you. Your soul fluttered as soon as he approached. Who are you to question it? 

He's also oddly attractive for a skeleton.

"You wish to enact a sacred dance of danger lust and romance with me? Then you need to learn the woman first. Lessons start next Tuesday at 2 in the morning. Be there. Your instructions are as follows."

Present yourself as my colleague does.

Wait until I arrive. 

If you move from your spot or position for anything without my say so my colleague will inform me and I will punish you as I see fit.

My orders are absolute and you will address me as teacher or sensei. When you complete your training you may have the honor of a dressing me as mistress.

If you wow me…..

You look him up and down a smirk on your plump lips. "I'll have the honor of calling you master." The way you say master with such a purring lilt has him shivering and his cheeks glowing red.

"U-understood… teacher." He bows his head swallowing the biting need to protest.

"Good boy. You may leave now." 

He leaves your figure shrouded in smoke from your expensive cigarettes. Womenand men alike lounging around you in various poses. Some even presenting themselves as furniture but all feeling confident and empowered all the more for it.

He didn't notice it at first when he entered but the aura is filled with sheer power from many. It's terrifying and exciting.

But before he comes back…. He has a mutt to deal with.


	2. Chapter 2

Come Tuesday he finds himself humiliated and trembling as he has been on his widely spread knees bone naked head bowed and his hands in front of him like some kind of pet for four hours.

His blush deepens as he hears you enter. "So he can be obedient. Good. You may leave now dear." The girl leaves and he goes to stand but is stopped by a mere look from you. Right you didnt say any commands for him yet.

"Stand and recieve your training collar. You are to wear it only in my presence or during lessons. Of course there is some paperwork to discuss before you can actually wear it and it mean something. Follow exactly 2 and a half feet behind me on my right. If you wish to wear clothes during lessons you must earn it." You say answering all his questions before he could even dare to open his mouth.

With that he stands and puts his hands on the back of his head baring his neck.

"No no… YOU must put the collar on. Once you do of course I will own you till you graduate my lessons six months from now. It's your choice and it will ALWAYS be your choice. The paperwork is just for disgretion, hard and soft limits, and basically it says I own you on paper."

He grabs the collar studying it. It's a typical training collar. With a D ring and leather material. It's high quality though practically suede. Gold letters line the side of it spelling Star pupil. 

So much care put in the lettering…. For just a training collar. The material is unusual for a collar meant for learning proper bdsm etiquette and or ones place.

"Your confused. Speak dear one."

Your voice is soft and encouraging.

He feels himself answering before he can think.

"Why put so much care into a training collar? Especially for someone who insulted you. I've never seen anything so well made where did you get it?"

"Little skeleton I make the collars myself. As for why…. Well think about it. A training collar is meant for potential bdsm relationships. It's practically a promise ring. Would you give someone your wanting to be married and bonded to for life in the future some random Wal-Mart mass produced ring or a special unique ring just for them?"

He is floored by the implications and his   
Hands start to shake. It suddenly got more real to him more serious and he's honestly scared. To be owned… hes never felt the need before as he has always been strong enough to defeat any enemy. But… this is different, it MEANS something different. this woman is offering something he never thought he would crave.

The security, the affection behind the collars making, the promise of something more.

And your offering it to him. A stranger. But when he looks at you…. You look at him not as a stranger but as long lost lover that's lost his way.

And the effect it has on him terrifies him. He feels weak to his bones and his soul hammers as magic flood his cheeks.

Suddenly your moving and he's in your arms. His understanding of what's happening is thrown out the window and you shush him sweetly reassuring him that he's in his subspace and everythings ok. To just let go.

And he does.

It wasnt sexual but it was freeing to just cry into your robes. To blubber about his fears when you ask the matter and he practically spews out his whole life story just trying to explain WHY he's crying. You just hold his naked vulnerable body to you hiding him from the world with your robes. You smell of Jasmine and incenses. 

It wraps around him making him feel safe and it soothes him. 

When he's done he looks up at you his eyelights big and vulnerable. Ordinarily he would never dare be in such a state but something about the situation triggered him into responding like that.

"If I had known it would make you respond in such a way I would have waited. But I was to eager and overzealous. Dear one please forgive me."

He is so confused and its clear to him he has much to learn. However right now with the way your leveling yourself with him and showing guilt and vulnerability to him as well….

"I dont think I'm ready to put it on today. But… I want to. Can I have some time to think first?" He asks quietly. Hes unsure if he wants something like this. To be so vulnerable. To be owned. And for what?

Some human woman who owns the most prestigious kink club in ebbot? Possibly the country?

"No problem at all hun. There's no rush at all. Here's my personal number. Call when your ready and not a minute before. Keep the collar even if you decide not to accept my offer. It was made for you specifically after all."

He almost left it. In fact he almost dropped the card with your number on it. It had his name on it. You had predicted this. You felt there would be a chance he'd be unsure and you had the forethought to be prepared.

"Might I have a kiss before you go?" Such a simple soft request from such a sweet voice. The choice is his again. It's confusing but he can't deny he wants to taste your lips.

"I suppose…."

"Yes or no dear." You tilt his head up using a finger and bring your face closer. Until he can smell your mocha spice cigarettes on your breath.

Hes always abhorred smoking but…. He thinks he can tolerate it if it smells so intoxicating.

"Yes…" he breathes out his eyelights fuzzy with need. It couldn't hurt. Right?

Wrong.

Oh it didn't hurt it was as intoxicating as her scent.

He didn't want it to stop.

The second he said yes you cupped his face and pressed your lips against his teeth. His magic responds immediately and he kisses back eagerly the second he tastes you.

Your tongue slips between his parted teeth making him moan and grip your robes desperately. It's a kiss that makes him want to change his mind. Makes him want to put the collar on and padlock it only to throw away the key if only to keep getting kisses like this. Its different from mutts kisses and any other pet hes had. Less lustful and forceful and more tender and passionate. Though its certainly not lacking in lust.

By the time you two pull away his back is on the wall his hands in your hair his legs around your hips while your hands are on his cheek and back. 

"I think… I need to start doing restraint excesses again. I apologize again dear one. I shall excuse myself now." With that you set him down and leave. 

His soul pounds so hard hes actually almost scared its going to escape. He wants to stop you. Wants to beg for more on his knees. Wants to get you on your knees and choke you with his dick. 

He gets dressed after pacing to calm his thoughts. Your like a walking aphrodisiac. He needs to leave and clear his head. 

He sets the card and collar in his dimensional box in his phone before heading to the gym.

After some serious violent meditation with a punching dummy he heads home. To his brother sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Where have you been? I thought you were going to reject her after yesterday."

"I never said I was. Your the one who said I should. So don't speak out of turn filth." He then walks past his brother with a quiet growl. "It's you who suggested I proposition her the way I did that got me rejected in the first place."

"Issat so? You sure she's not some lesbian prude or just dont know how its supposed to work?"

Mutt dodges a bone. "I will not have you disrespect her like that. She owns a whole chain of kink bars and clubs that are more structured than the poor excuse of a kink pub you go to. You can't even enter one of her bars or clubs without signing a warning contract. There are actual rules there. And you know what I have been ignorant on how bdsm is supposed to work. So I'm going to continue lessons and I'm going to impress her and earn the title master from her lips. Youd do well to do a bit of research yourself on your approach with partners. After all SAFE WORDS ARE NOT SUGGESTIONS!!! THEY ARE CEMENT REQUIREMENTS IN A BDSM SITUATION WHETHER IT BE A ROMP OR A LONG TERM DEAL. BROTHER." 

Yeah…. Mutt got caught not stopping when the girl got overstimulated to much and started screaming the safe word. Yesterday. 

It's why this argument is happening now rather than last week.

In fact just to piss mutt off cause sans knows it will… he brings out the collar.

"Such lovely handiwork dont you think? Such calligraphy in real gold…. She hand made it you know? Like good doms are supposed to. Helped me through my first experience with subspace to. Made sure I gave full consent and even had a contract ready for me to look at and discuss. Never pressured me and even said I should put this on only if I want to be hers. And you know what? I do want to be hers. But you? You go against my rules on purpose. You disrespect me behind my back purposely give me bad advice on purpose constantly -this isnt the first time this has happened so I'm not stupid- and your always bringing home strange people and doing strange drugs that could affect me when we have play time." He holds out his empty hand.

"I'm releasing you from your servitude. Hand me your collar."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyruses world is completely thrown upside down.
> 
> Sans revels in the odd feeling of choosing to be owned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the themes in these chapters aren't all accurate. And the swapfell Bros in this is my own interpretation of them. Tell me what you think in the comments

"what?"

"You heard me. I can't keep fixing your mistakes and letting you put me in harm's way because you don't feel like rules are important. Since you don't seem to think my rules and playtime are good enough I'm releasing you. Give. Me. The collar."

Papyrus grips his collar suddenly pale. He never thought what he was doing was a big deal. He's always had him and his Bros relationship to fall back on when he needed it.

He shakes his head sweating. "No mlord. I don't want to. Is this because of that human? Is it threatening you?"

He dodges several boxes from his brothers rage. 

"SHE did no such thing. And don't call me that anymore you've lost the right. Give me your collar or I'm picking it up out of your dust."

With Shakey hands papyrus reaches for the clasp feeling his sins crawling up his back. He hands the worn leather to sans shaking so hard he's rattling.

"I'm sorry brother but that's type of relationship relies on trust and consent. I can't trust you to follow the rules that'll keep me safe. I can't count on you to listen if I or another say no. So I can no longer be your Lord."

Sans lifts up his own new collar and runs his thumb over the carefully designed and placed gold.

"My advice is to learn how a BDSM relationship is supposed to work and actually follow it. Now I shall Dawn my own collar. I have a title to earn from my lady"

To papyruses absolute horror sans puts on the collar.

"Huh. It really is comfortable." He's practically buzzing with intense excitement. This must be what it's like to be a proper sub. He feels protected and all around good. It's strange but he thinks he likes it..

Papyrus does not.

"Mlord. Take it off" He is absolutely horrified. The sheer bliss on his own brothers features scares the everloving hell out of him.

He goes ignored.

Sans is to busy stroking the leather. 

"Sans.... TAKE. IT. OFF." Papyrus growls.

"No your not my master." Sans snarks hatefully.

"If you want to try being a sub I can do it. Don't chase after some woman."

Sans sneers "what makes you think you can be a master when you can't even handle being a PET. Besides she actually follows the guidelines and respects me. UNLIKE YOU. GOOD NIGHT I HAVE A CALL TO MAKE." He leaves upstair leaving papyrus to clutch his skull the rattling getting louder.

He needs a Smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and sans partake in phone sex and discuss a Meetup time for contract talk.
> 
> Papyrus walks into your main club and finds he tore off more than he can chew.

*ring*

*Ring*

"Hello? ____ residence."

You answered on the second ring. He likes that.  
He clears his non-existent throat.

"Teacher. I'm this is sans. I...... Decided to wear the collar."

There's a hitch in her breath and her voice suddenly sounds breathless.

"You did? Can I see?"

Just the sound of your voice makes him rattle pleasantly and he wants to obey anything you tell him.

"I... Yes. Can we video-" you cut him off with an eager "yes."

He fumbles for a second before he manages to turn the camera on.

Your camera blinks on and suddenly he's even more horny and a bit jealous. You have papyrus of all people tied up and beaten likely with a horse whip. Your wearing stillettos and a lovely red and black corset outfit. Papyrus looks pissed put of his mind and turned on.

"I believe this filthy mongrel is yours. He snuck in and interrupted a training session with a blossoming Sub. I had to put him in his place. I hope I didn't pverstep."

"Oh no..." He blushes magic pooling in his uniform. "I want to watch."

You bite your lip a sadistic look on your face. "Hear that filth? Puppy wants to watch. Look at how handsome he is in his collar. Such a good boy. He follows the rules. Unlike you." She whips him on the back harshly getting a pained groan in response. 

"Little filthy dog. Your getting off on this aren't you? Look at your brother puppy. He's already messing his pants. Filthy. Should I save you the laundry precious?"

"Yes teacher. Please oh please. Mmmmhh... I wanna be punished to." He's whines pitifully trying to cover the bulge in his pants. 

"oh your just too cute precious. Strip for me puppy. Show your filthy brother what a good boy does for his master." She says forcing papyrus to look at the screen while she strips the struggling skeleton.

"Give us a show." You purr and papyruses eyes widen as his normally large and in charge brother obeys. 

Swaying his hips a bit he undoes his buttons all the way it's a bit sloppy but the pure adoration on your face makes him feel confident as he slides the suit down his hips coccyx facing the camera. He's just copying what he's seen in online videos but you seem to like it. 

And any chance to piss off his good for nothing brother is worth it.

Once he's done he's in nothing but his collar and an eager grin.

If it wasn't for the screen you would have surely pounced. Papyrus growls and he gets whipped across the face getting an outright moan from him. A bit of blood looking magic runs down the side of his face and he's drooling heavily.

"What a lovely expression...." You grab the back of his skull and pull up to get a better look at his face. "So cute...." She forces him to sit up on his knees his weeping glowing magic twitching and throbbing.

"Precious, sit pretty and show your brother how well behaved you are." He does so immediately. He knows this pose he just learned it and sat like that earlier. He trembles in excitement when you groan at such a pretty sight. 

"Good boy. So obedient. I can't be there to please you right now so I want you to touch yourself and show me what I do to you. I'm going to use your brother instead. I wanna show him what I want to do with you. And what better way than by example."

He grabs himself eagerly and strokes his ribs with a moan. It feels so good especially when he's imagining you touching him. 

You on the other hand jack papyrus off roughly. Licking and biting on his clavicle a you tug and pinch his ribs. He groans and moans his dim eyelights rolling back in his skull.

"Such a filthy peice of shit. Look at him puppy. He's enjoying this. He's having your funtime. What a little bitch. It's dripping all over my hand. Disgusting." Sans growls a bit before whimpering and squeezing himself. That should be him over there getting treated like that. 

"Precious make a little slit for me. I want you to finger yourself. Better yet get that purple vibrator and put it in."

"Yes teacher." Sans pants hurrying on shaky legs to do as told. He looks back just in time to see papyrus get a large vibrating dildo shoved harshly in his own slit making him moan into the gag and choke a bit as you grip his neck bone tight. He looks mindless and wrecked. His legs even spread for more as you whisper filthy insults to him forcing him to ride the dildo as you stroke his dick.

Sans whines jealously but goes for the vibrator you mentioned wanting to be a good boy. Maybe you'll do that to him to. He shakes hard both his dick and slit weeping as he inserts the vibrator turning it on.

"AHN!! Oooooh..." He drools wobbling back to his spot in front of the camera and kneeling like he's supposed to. 

"Play with the head a bit use that pre and don't waste any if you can help it. I can't wait to touch that dick myself. Precious your so big and thick it makes me hungry. I just want to-" You squeeze papyruses dick hard and he cums hard with tears streaming down his face. He's still hard tho and you jerk him off almost violently while he's hypersensitive causing him to cum a couple more times within seconds. He's jerking his hips in a mindless frenzy at this point trying to get more of that agonizing bliss. 

Sans isn't too far from that point himself as you egg him on and he tries to copy your touches you give his brother onto himself. 

Eventually you think papyrus is ready for the next step. You penetrate yourself on his dick.

The resulting cries of bliss make sans growl jealously. He wants that. He wants that so bad. You must be tight down there. Look at you riding his brother to Oblivion. His brother is lost in the sensations and is cumming quicker and quicker each time until finally he passes out.

"How disappointing. But you precious. Your doing so good. You've been waiting this whole time havent you? My good boy. So good for me. You can cum now. I want to see that face."

So he does. His mouth hanging open tears in his sockets as his eyelights roll back in little hearts as his skull drops back in ecstacy. Drooling heavily in a wordless cry.

When he recovers twitching and moaning he sees your face. It's adpring and flustered and hungry. Like you'll eat him alive in all the best ways.

"Go take a bath and drink something precious. I'll take care of your brother ok?"

"Yes teacher. Can we do this again sometime?"

"Of course precious"


	5. Chapter 5

It took papyrus three hours to find the right club. He had to sign some papers to and pay a fee before they would even open the door.

People and monsters of every kink and fetish he can think of litter the lobby and dance floor. Some discusing contracts others dancing erotically. Some even posing as furniture or pets.

It's nice he'll admit. He follows the directions a bunny gave him to a room with curtains and cushions and incense burning. But no owner. The lounge bed is empty. However there's a door in the back that catches his eye. 

Training room it reads.

He uses magic to unlock it and walks in quietly. Fully intending on scaring the cunt away from his brother he forgot exactly what training meant and stands frozen at the sight of you.

Your breathe taking even for a human. Weilding a harse crop and a leash as you step on the side of a large man's head. 

"How many times do I have to punish you before your filthy self stays sober!?" You snarl and the man ejaculates shaking. "Pathetic you filthy mutt. We barely started! Can't you do anything right? You messed on my floor! Go on! Clean it up! No wasting good protean." You shove his face into the cum. 

He didn't even realize he was whining and panting standing there like an idiot until you turn to him your sharp eyes practically piercing his soul. 

"Don't you know a locked door means do not disturb? Didn't you read the entry contract? Or are you just a glutton for punishment. Papyrus."

He fights a shiver and snaps out of it to growl. "Stay away from my brother human." The man crawls out the door hurriedly but you just raise an eyebrow.

"And what will you do if I don't? Hurt me? Hah! Honey your dealing with a kinky bitch you think that scares me? Besides it's not your place to control who he's with or not. And from what I heard about you I'd say he's pretty justified to find a new partner don't you?"

He growls and slams her against the wall. "That's none of your business human! Your going to stop all contact with my brother or I'm going to make you wish I killed you instead."

"Oh feisty little mutt aintcha? See, this isn't my first rodeo dear." And suddenly he finds his face shoved into the floor and his hands tied. 

"What the hell?! Fucking release me! I'll kill you agh!" You whipped his back with the crop.

"Shut up and take your punishment shitstain. *Whip* you step into MY club *whip* break MY rules *whip whip* act like you can tell me *whip* what to do in my own club *whip* and break into my training room *whip* without punishment!?

His back is on fire and he's drooling his face flushed with unwanted arousal. It's taking everything he has not to summon his cock.

You stomp on his back making him cry out. "Are you even listening to me?! No wonder sans told me he was gonna take the collar back. Fucking filth! You don't deserve a collar! Disgusting piece of shit. You have no respect for women and you've been putting sans in danger with your recklessness! Your disgusting! I'm surprised he's dealt with you so long. No one with self respect would want someone as worthless as you." 

He broke his concentration on accident the depreciating words mixed with your whipping and stepping on him really did him in.

He summoned his dick on accident. "Your fucking getting off on this aren't you? Freak. Disgusting whore." He glares at you only to get smacked. "Don't look at me. You don't have the right."

"When I get out im go-" he's been gagged with a horse bit gag. "Your not getting out until I let you out you slimy trash bag. Now to call your brother." Right as you say that theres a ring on a phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he wakes up he's sore and oddly content. He's never sexually satisfied. It's confusing. Did you really punish and fuck him so well?

He blacked out after five ejaculations. He doesn't know what happened after that just that it felt so good. 

But it won't ever happen again. He refuses to let it happen again. He will find a way to get sans away from that succubus. That evil creature with eyes of fire.... He shakes his head hard to clear it. He can't let her distract him from his goal. No matter how good she is.


	6. Chapter 6

Sans walks into the training room on time just like discussed and sits as he had that first day. He's shaking with excitement. After that taste he got from the video chat his thoughts have run wild.

He wants more.

So much more.

He'll take whatever she gives.

Sign wherever she says.

He's hooked.

Today they're going to discuss contract and limits. He's this close from acting like a newbie and saying he has no limits and he doesn't want a safe word. 

But that would be majorly dumb to do. He'd disgrace himself. And even he has actual limits. It brings to mind his brother. He's been subdued for days wandering aimlessly around the house. Any mention of you and he growls blushing before holing himself in his room for an hour.

Its odd yes but it also chaps his bones in jealousy. It should've been him to be treated with such careful sweet cruelty.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of such a face?" Your voice sends shivers down his spine. It's soft and sweet with a loving poison of aphrodisiatic proportions and it gives an air of command that he's only been able to achieve by yelling.

"Sans, precious. I can't help you with what you need if you say nothing. It's rather unbecoming"

"Sorry teacher I couldn't help but feel bliss from your voice. I can hardly wait to see where your limits are." Sans says rushedly and shaking like a Chihuahua. Excitement from her closeness buzzing in his bones. 

Your chuckle has him shivering. "You look cold dearest. Perhaps after the contract I'll warm you up with an introductory lesson."

"Please..." He says blushing and your face heats up with a predatory look. A perverse look of desire. It feels amazing to be under such a stare.

"Such manners~ it almost makes me want to skip the contract and ravish you for hours."

You clip a leash onto his collar and tug lightly making him stand. "Come precious let's discuss the terms of contract for your training. Then we can play alright puppy?"

"Yes teacher." 

********************************

He sits in your lap as you let him look over the contract. It's so well written and clear to read. All her kinks and limits are separated in groups. Lactation? Interesting. Pup play and pack play? Nice. Cock and ball torture? Yes please. bondage and roleplay. Oh fuck yeah. Oral fixation? Holy shit. Breeding. Their kids will be perfect because he WILL succeed. Suspension. He knows very well. Sensory. One of his favorites. Body worship and depreciation. Easy. The list goes on. 

Hell the only hard nos she has is severe bodily harm knife play when she's Dom and things involving shit piss or children and animals. Now roleplaying as pack animals is a yes. He made sure to ask. And mommy kink is ok as long as he doesn't want to change a daiper or something. 

Oddly enough daddy is a soft limit meaning there has to be thorough discussion before hand. 

Another no that's a big no is burning. Now later if he earns the right to she'll let him brand her if he wants but fire play is a big no no. 

Her daily rules are as follows:

Never disobey a command. 

Always call her master teacher or whatever the scene specifies.

Never take the collar off 

Always show up every Monday and Thursday and four AM 

Must be naked unless specified

Always walk two feet behind unless specified.

Lessons will include:

Roleplay

Dom class 

Sub class

Feminism

Etiquette

Tools

Rigging

"So wait. I get to practice being a Dom on you? For real? Can we do that first?" He asks eagerly and you laugh.

"No dear. You won't be practicing on me. At least not at first. I need to see where you need help. I have a lovely submissive willing to to be your starter dummy."

He bites the bone that serves as his bottom lip and makes a disgruntled face. "But I don't WANT to touch anybody else."

He gasps groaning as you growl gripping his pubic bone. "What was that pup? I couldn't hear you? That was a yes ma'am thank you ma'am I'll do it and be happy about it ma'am. Right?"

He moans as you scratch harshly down and up it until it starts to drip with arousal. "Yes! Yes ma'am thank you!!! Ah!" It was so intense so quickly her couldn't help but summon a slit.

"Your just disobediant today aren't you? Hurry up and finish so I can punish you properly." You growl in his ear and he whines reading through it trying to focus as you play with his clit twisting and pinching. He gasps arching his back mid sign as you thrust your fingers inside him suddenly. "T-to much! Ah! More! Oh please more!" He begs signing quickly. "I'm done! Master please!"

Your eyes dialate as you snatch up his leash and stand taking your fingers out making him whine pathetically as he gets pulled into the open area of the bar. His face burning as he notices monsters he knows. But a burning passionate look from you has him blocking it out. Let them look. He doesn't care. There's pride in being a submissive.

His eyes are lidded and eager as he follows helplessly while you give the contract to the bar tender and fondle him publicly. It's a fantasy he told you over the phone. To be humiliated and touched in public. He never dared give it much thought underground and there's no way he'd ever let the mutt do it. But YOU. you can do it any day. 

After talking with the bartender for a few minutes you lead him back to the training room and tie his leash to a pole. "Sit." He drops down sitting immediately and whines his ecto leaking onto the floor. "Hush now puppy. I need to think about how to go about punishing you." You say grabbing different types of clamps. "Summon the rest of your ecto." His magic flares as the rest of him comes into being. 

Lovely chiseled abs and a cute butt. Oh but those thighs. You just want to bite them. You just might if he behaves. "How lovely but I want to see your breasts precious." You purr and he blushes self-conscious. 

"But.... Their so small. They can't possibly please you." He shakes a bit. He wants to be a good boy he does! He just doesn't want you to be disappointed. Yours are so big and perky you'll surely dislike his. You cup his face. "Don't disobey me pup." He tears up a little and does as told clenching his eyes shut. His hips widen and his core becomes more feminine. "Perfect." He opens his eyes and looks up at you his eyelights huge. "Master?" You purr getting down to his level and rub your thumbs against his small nipples. "Must be a size B. So cute. Perfect for my hands to grab." He moans as you squeeze and pinch them making him drip more. He's so achingly empty but he doesn't dare ask in case he upset you. 

You grab the clamps and attach them to his nipples making him gasp loudly. "Safe word?"

"Catnip master." 

You smirk "good boy. But today your my good girl."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone begged me to show the smut part instead of time skipping like I had planned 
> 
> I'm a sucker for begging.

Sans never thought he'd be in this situation. On a leash tied to a pole with his female body summoned. Dripping with need.

And you.

The way you look at him. Stepping around him like a predator. 

It's agony just waiting.

"God your so cute like this. Makes me want to hurt you in such sweet ways I know will make you beg for more." He whines not daring to speak in case he says something stupid and you stop. 

You bite your lip before going to a large closet and opening it. 

Oh TORIEL yes.

He can only see a little bit of what's in that walk in closet of toy but what he can see makes him tremble in anticipation.

Ropes chains whips crops paddles dildos of varying sizes shapes and materials. Vibrators and clamps. It's a BDSM wonderland of toys.

All just waiting to be used on him 

And perhaps in the future....used on you. 

You grab a set of clamps a strap on a crop and a ball gag. 

"You ready for your punishment precious?" You ask lifting his chin with the crop.

"Yes. Ah- please. I'll take it all. I want it all. Please." 

Your eyes dailate and you pant a little as you carefully clip the clamps onto his summoned breasts nipples making him gasp a moan. Only for it to be cut off by the ball gag being shoved into his mouth. 

"I need you to be quiet for this. If it's to much just tap twice. Alright precious?" He nods violently and practically vibrates in his place as the anticipation is getting to be to much.

"Good girl." You purr and he shivers. 

*Thwack!*

His back explodes in blissful agony. Again and again. It feel so good. He lost count at ten. Not that he cares. If he could yes beg for more. He ends up moaning and drooling desperate around his gag as his hearted eyelights roll back in his skull.

Until of course you stop and he's left twitching and gasping as you pant thoroughly flushed in the face.

Then you do something he's been wanting to see since he had the idea to proposition you.

You strip.

Nice and slow as you sway your hips hypnotically for him. Your scent clouding his mind insane with need. 

Oh God those panties are ruined.

He's aching for a taste. 

Of course once your done you put on the strap on. It's two way and it's huge. And he wants it.

"Present yourself for me precious knees wide." He does as told and you kneel between his legs. 

"Let's take this off. I bet your hungry after all that puppy. I've got a snack just for you." 

You set him in your lap the dildo poking against his weeping needy entrance and then press his face close to your nipple.

It smells of milk. 

Why does that turn him on? 

He carefully nips the nipple between his teeth to gauge your reaction. You shiver pressing on his head more. 

With that encouragement he starts suckling eagerly drinking the sweet milk as you moan gripping the back of his skull. 

As he gets lost in your taste and sounds he finds himself suddenly stuffed to the brim in dildo. 

Oh toriel it vibrates.

You don't give him any time to adjust nor do you let him stop suckling. You just lift his hips up and shove them down roughly till he gets the idea to start riding you.

His chin drips with milk and his senses are overloaded with pain and pleasure and he doesn't want it to ever stop. 

You lick the blissed out tears from his cheeks and he shudders trying not to cry out when you hit his sweet spot.

Fortunately or unfortunately you seem to pick up on that spot and you shift relentlessly pounding into that spot as lewd wet sounds fill the room his wetness weeping down your thighs onto the floor. 

His back arches making the nipple slip from his mouth and he cries out. He's losing his mind to the ecstacy of it all. Your thrusts are relentless your kiss is burning hot on his ecto flesh. Everything feels so perfect and yet he wants more.

"Ah! Harder master. I need it deeper! Please! I want to cum so bad!"

The smack he received made him shiver and moan. So worth it.

"Such a greedy puppy. But I suppose you've behaved so far so I'll let it slide. You said you wanted more? You want it deeper? Alright. Just don't whine it's to much when I fullfill your request."

Suddenly his face is pressed to the floor as his leash lightly chokes into his ecto flesh and your leaning into his back. He feels so empty now and he trembles needily twitching for something anything to enter his aching heat again

There's a click behind him and you set the dildo next to his head that you had been using. Oh God you swapped it out for a thicker longer one. He can feel it rubbing slowly against his puffy pussy lips.

Without any warning you suddenly slam it inside with a strong snap of your hips.

"AAHH!! ITS SO BIG! AAHNN!~"

His tongue hangs out as you lift his face to look at you. He looks utterly wrecked and you haven't even started again.

"Didn't take you for a size queen princess. I'll keep that in mind." You chuckle breathlessly at the sight.

"Such a dirty girl making a mess on my floor." You pull out slowly and snap your hips back in harshly making him cry out.

"Perverted little princess likes them big doesn't she?" He nods vigorously as you make long harsh thrusts that has him clawing into the ground. 

"Your taking it so easily princess. You must take dick like this all the time. Fucking slut." You speed up moaning in time with his cries as you get closer with him. 

Within seconds your slamming your hips brutally into his gripping his sides bruisingly as the overwhelming stimulation has him instinctually trying to crawl away. The words devolves into grunts and moans quickly as the wet noises and slapping sounds get faster and louder.

"Precious! Precious cum. Cum with me! Oh good girl yes!" You cry out cumming just as he does.

With a heavy pant you fall to your side taking him with you to cuddle close. You unclip the leash and nuzzle his neck. 

"You were so good for me. So so good precious. Are you hurting anywhere? Let's get you a bath and something to snack on. You've earned it. Such a good boy. So precious." You stand eventually and pick him up before wrapping his spent body in your own robes.

You walk upstairs into your room and set him on your huge comfy bed before going into the bathroom to draw a bath for him.

You walk back in and remove the robes only to find him asleep. Your eyes soften and you stroke his cheek adoringly. 

Shaking your head lightly with a smile you pick him back up and set him in the warm bath. You bathe him with care and reverence before drying him off and dressing him in one of your smaller kimonos. He's earned it after all.

With that you get dressed and leave a snack and juice for him with a note.

The club never sleeps after all and you have to run it.


	8. Part one of mutts defeat

"Look at you... So FRUSTRATED. It's cute. Awwwwww are those tears? Well you should have thought of that before you just decided that you were going to interrupt a session. Especially one in my private chambers." You strut around papyrus and sans sassily with a certain sway to your hips that demands attention.

He thinks back to what got him into this situation and shivers.

##########

Sans had been spending all his free time with you even going as far as to cut off a sparring session with alphis the second you called him. Something about getting a test run to have a Dom session.

Of course he would come running with a call like that. 

Papyrus hadn't been given the time of day either. Sans is still pissed at him. But also obsessed with you. It's infuriating.

Mostly because he is to.

He can't help it. Your so tiny but you managed to make him feel so much smaller than you. You satisfied his insatiable craving in a single session of less than an hour.

He also hates you for it.

He wants to take that power from you in front of sans. Maybe then sans will see he's the better Dom and drop this obsession. He might even be nice and take you as a personal pet himself.

What a good idea, right?

W r o n g.

He's never been so WRONG. It was almost like you were expecting it. He always thought his reaction time was impeccable from all that time underground fighting to survive. Fighting the kid. Apparently not because before he can blink your on him and he's been tied forced to his knees. 

Sans looks livid but when you hold up your hand he freezes. Then you point next to papyrus. Sans sits pretty right next to him eager and displaying the strain in his pants for you.

"Mistress please.... Can I have his punishment? Can I please?" Sans whines only to cry out and drool when his collar shocks him. 

That's new.

"Precious. What have I told you about trying to hog my attention during training?"

Sans shakes in his spot and opens his drooling maw. "B-but! It's my time. MY TIME! He's taking it! Aaagh!!" Another shock has sans moaning out and his bulge in his pants visibly pulsing.

"I didn't ask for your hissy fit pup. I asked you to tell this filthy, WORTHLESS mutt the rule I just told you to tell." You say looking bored and papyrus clenches his teeth fighting the urge to shiver at your tone of voice. You really are a succubus. You have sans groveling and begging like a bitch.

"If... Interrupted, the offender has to suffer overstimulation of mistresses choice until she's satisfied while the session continues." Sans manages to say without his voice shaking to much. 

You smirk at papyruses angry face as he struggles uselessly to escape. His face is flushed giving away his desires he tries to kill off. 

"Look precious. I think he WANTS my punishment. No?" His face is suddenly lifted by a VERY familiar horse crop to make him look at you. The growl he's sporting turns into a hitched groan as you firmly cup his dick through his pants. "Then why is your dick making a mess in your pants right now?" 

You let him go and walk to your closet grabbing metal clamps. "Summon your female ecto mutt." He shakes his head violently making you tisk in mild annoyance. "Guess I'll just have to make you."

You then get behind him and he struggles the tent in his pants pulsing making the fabric wet where his crotch is. It's fruitless and your hands go under his shirt stroking his ribs where his tits would be. Gripping squeezing pulling.... As if to play with breasts. It's not long before they form in spite of his efforts. And he moans as you coax his ecto to make the female form.

"So pretty. To bad it's connected to such a disgusting mutt." You gag and blind fold him while he's dazed from the treatment to his body. You clip the metal clamps to his B cups and tug on them getting a moan.

He can't even bring himself to regret it.

It feels to good. Your to good at this. Leagues above him. No wonder sans is obsessed.

He finds his boots and pants being removed. Then he's untied and his other clothes are taken away. He can't bring himself to struggle. Especially when you kiss him like THAT. His hands are seized and held behind his back by sans when he tries to touch you. "DONT touch my mistress. Filth." 

Oh fuck. Yes. You start playing with his clit dominating his tongue to far gone to fight it. He's never felt proper subspace before. It's... It's incredible. His moans and groans get desperate and eager as you start roughly fucking him with your fingers. His eyelights roll back shamelessly as he muffles begs for more.

Then suddenly you stop.

Why'd you stop? 

He was so close.

P l e a s e.

Sans has to hold him down so he doesn't get you in his horny mindless actions. 

"Bend it over the bed precious. It's going to be your training dummy today." Sans says a breathless yes mistress before manhandling papyrus into a bent over position on the bed.

"Now precious. Today's lesson is on how to overstimulate and get that special spot. Now last lesson we tried this but I didn't take into account your stamina when choosing your practice toy. This one should suffice."

You swat papyrus on the ass and he groans wiggling it eager for more punishment. "Such an eager thing. Well. Don't make it wait precious. Dig in." 

With that he's being filled roughly and he moans trying to jerk his hips back to get more inside him. Humans think it's gross or taboo to be doing inscest but the thing is. Monsters don't have that. No DNA. Everyone has different magic signatures. 

So this is normal. He groans and moans gripping the sheets in front of him desperately as sans stretches his aching walls so deliciously. He hasn't had sex in weeks. To occupied trying to plan your downfall.

Suddenly something mouthwatering is put in front of him making drool drip faster as he slips his tongue out. He licks a strip up your cunt and growls hungrily trying to get more but it moved away to where his tongue barely reaches making him whine pathetically.

"Heel mutt. Don't feast unless I say." He whimpers and yelps as sans angrily picks up the pace. A resounding smack is heard shortly after and he hears sans groan. 

"Precious what have I said about acting out of anger and jealousy?" You hiss pulling sans closer assumably by his electric collar making his hips go flush to papyruses. Oh. Oh YES! So deep! 

"A-ah! IM SORRY MISTRESS! I CANT HELP IT! P-please punish me! I'm such a dumb jealous puppy!" Sans whines and whimpers his hips never stopping it's abuse on papyruses cunt.

"Yes you are but your MINE. I can't be too mad tho. I'm a jealous mistress to. As punishment your not allowed to cum till I say. Understood?"

"Yes mistress!" Sans exclaims all to eagerly and you remove papyruses gag. You press his skull into your cunt and let him sniff it. 

Delicious.

"Be a good bitch and make me cum."


	9. Part two of mutts defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let mutt fuck you into the mattress and sans watches.
> 
> Some backstory is revealed.
> 
> You and sans have a proposition for mutt.
> 
> WARNING THE BACKSTORY INVOLVES DESTROYING INNOCENCE AND RAPE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEXUAL HEALTH CARE WITH OMEGA QUEEN
> 
> DO NOT READ IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE
> 
> Sexual health is important people. Never use harmful products on your extremities.
> 
> Always -even if you think it's gross- pay attention to what your natural discharge looks like. 
> 
> Never use synthetics and chemical fluid in your douches. Water and vinegar is the best option. Only douche once or twice a month. Preferably after your period.
> 
> Take a picture every once and a while of down there. If something doesn't look right go to your gynacologist.
> 
> Natural lubricants are preferred and if you don't have any look for labels that talk about what's in it. You might be alergic to some of the chemicals and synthetic materials. If you are allergic symptoms may include: rashes, vaginal pain after sex, vaginal pain during sex, UTI, bad smelling and discolored discharge.
> 
> Certain toys can be poorly made. Always go through the references and product comments if your ordering online.
> 
> While rare in certain places sex shops are more ideal for serious kink relationships and getting what's needed. Always check quality and if your unsure ask questions before buying it. If your still unsure after don't buy it.
> 
> THIS HAS BEEN SEXUAL HEALTH CARE AND ADVICE WITH ME!!  
> OMEGA QUEEN.

And make you cum he does. If his hands weren't being held where he couldn't move he most likely would have had your hips in a death grip by now. 

He eats you out like a starving beast and it has you gripping his skull moaning out how good a mutt he is as he's being railed by his brother. 

He can't believe he ever wanted to destroy you. This is to perfect. You taste so. GOOD. Far better than any other human victim of his oral fixation. You must keep yourself clean and monitor you pH balance.

Hey. It's important.

By the second time you cum you tell sans to pull out. He obeys reluctantly and papyrus is left shivering and empty. Whining as you pull his drooling maw away from your sweet Honeypot cunt.

"Summon your male ecto mutt." He pants and whines feeling for a minute like he's even forgotten how to. He's always had this ecto. It's all he wants. Please just fuck him again?

The sound of you snapping your finger and the familiar sting of a riding crop on his ass snaps him out of that weird daze. He groans and summons his lean male ecto. 

"Good boy. Thank you my precious puppy. You may sit now. If your patient I'll let you dominate my asshole. How does that sound?"

"That sounds so good mistress. I can hardly wait. Nnh... Mistress. Please? A shock. Pretty please. AAAAHHHHH!!! THANK YOU MISTRESS!! OH! OOOHHH! AH! No no no mistress please don't stop. I was almost there." Sans sounds pathetic as he begs and whines shaking on the floor his dick weeping with precum. 

Who would have thought sans was into that.

There's a tinkle of metal and suddenly there's a cage muzzle on his face. 

Oh God.

You pull him over your body and he groans when his throbbing heat touches your heat. He wishes he could see you right now. But that would probably end whatever dream this is. 

He can feel you turn and your ass rubs against his ecto. His favorite position. How ironic. He growls deeply as you grind on him. Normally he would hold the woman he's with still and bite them. A parting gift if you will. 

Not this time. Clearly he's got to earn it. So instead he grabs your hips blindly and gives it a blind smack. Your gasp is all he needs to know it's his turn to play. He slides inside your tight wet walls slowly and revels in your drawn out moan.

His grunts and whines and snarls are primal and predatorial as he takes your cunt eagerly. God you feel so tight and silky around him. He starts pressing his weight into you making your front go down and your ass raise.

The perfect angle and it has him drooling heavily as he ruts into you. His pistoning hips are rough and wild like the mutt he is as he quickly has you screaming in cruel bliss. 

He can't even think. His mind taken by his primal space. His eyelights smoke from under the blind fold and his rarely used Knott forms slowly making his thrusts get violent and shallow as it pops in with a lewd squealch before locking him to you. He can smell your blood as his claws break the skin. He can vaguely hear a good boy and your sobs of bliss.

Yes little Omega.

Take him.

Take him ALL.

He's going to breed you.

Such cute pups the two of you will make.

He doesn't give a shit if his brother doesn't like it.

He wants you to and he shall have you.

After a long while his thrusts get more urgent as his legs lock up and his jaws snap at your shoulder uselessly in the muzzle. God your squeezing him so tight. He's so close to cumming and he can tell you are to. 

He's gonna-

Shudders wrack his body as he ejaculates deep inside your abused and swollen walls. That nothing compared to feeling you spasm under him with an orgasm of your own. Normally he waits until his Knott's stops swelling and pouring more cum to unsummon his dick but, he finds himself obeying your command once he's out of his alpha predator frenzy and unsummoning his dick. 

You untie his blindfold with gentle fingers and he jolts seeing the state your in. It's so beautiful. Your mascara has left tear tracks on your face. Red marks where his claws broke the skin on your hips irritated lines on your back in his rib pattern from him pressing into you desperately. And those eyes. So gentle. It scares him a little.

Your hands go up to his face again and he flinches. You simply undo his muzzle and stroke his cheek bones with both hands. 

How? 

Why?

Shouldn't you hate him? Why aren't you throwing him out? Why are you so gentle now? He doesn't understand it. And it's terrifying.

You smile and press your soft swollen lips against his forehead. 

And then he starts crying.

You look surprised but you hold him close as he buries his face in your neck. Sans will just have to wait from the looks of it.

Not that sans minds.

He hasn't seen his brother cry since that drunken night. That was years ago. Papyrus used to be emotional and would cry all the time. when Sans was little he would watch his brother stumble home and sob his eyesockets dry. Papyrus used to prostitute himself out to make money and get protection. It took such a toll on him.

That night in question a customer he turned down followed him home and hurt him trying to take what he wants anyways. With those claws on the fucker his face wasn't so pretty anymore. And sans. He watched in hiding. He was ten. He didn't understand what was going on. He was sheltered. He thought he could rescue his brother from the bad man. 

He was so wrong. He jumped in front of the mean monster trying to talk peace. That back hand scarred his soft skull worse than papyruses older harder skull. He lost sight in that eyesocket. 

Papyrus screamed and that was the night he both stopped crying and gained his first LV. Sans no longer believed that peace was an option. When he turned sixteen he joined the gaurd and papyrus became his mutt.

"Look at me sweetling." You say gently and raise papyruses face with your hands cupping his jaw. He looks scared and vulnerable as he clenches his eyes shut. 

"Look at me." You say more firmly and you stroke his temple with your fingers. He whines but he looks at you like he's told with wobbly eyelights. 

"Good boy. Oh sweet little Baby boy, your as broken as I am. Won't you let me care for you? We can recover together all three of us."

"Why would you do that? I don't understand. I.... I'm scared. Please, stop looking at me like that. I don't think I can handle it!" He raises his voice gripping your wrists tightly and you just lean close to his face.

"Baby... I could tell the moment I met you and sans you were the same as me. Broken at a young age... Using sex to cope or for power. I learned how to use it therapeutically. Precious baby boy, your so strong. I want all three of us to be more than just a contract. I'll show you the way. Just let me guide you."

He shivers terrified. He's so scared to say yes but his soul is crying out for it. To rely on someone. To be weak for someone. And to have them lean on him when they need to.

"O...ok. But promise me. Promise me it's not a dream. That you won't change your mind. That you'll be just ours. Ours forever."

You smile, God's that smile. So sad and understanding. Like you know what he's thinking. 

"I promise baby."


	10. Chapter 10

It's been two days since that day. You had told them not to visit till you call on them. It's honestly killing sans.

He can't stand being away from you so long. He growls angrily in his room as he violently jerks off a low voltage collar on his neck buzzing.

He didn't think it was going to be so hard being away from you. Away from your touch and scent. The best he can do to fix it is your panties he stole from your hamper. He's a depraved pervert. No better than his brother. Possibly worse. 

God he wishes it were you insulting him. 

Papyrus on the other hand curls up tighter on his bed. He doesn't know why he's feeling so down. Your just getting the contract drafted and wanted the peace of mind to do it.

What if you change your mind and decide you don't want him? He doesn't think he can handle the rejection so soon after getting his hopes up so high.

Is it because you saw him cry? 

He won't do it again he swears.

Just please don't leave him alone.

Don't hate him.

He didn't mean it!

He's sorry!

He-RIIIINNNGGG!!!

He's never jumped for the kitchen to get to the phone so fast in his life.

"Hello? Mlady?" He shakes hard almost like an excited chihuahua and there's a scrabbling click clack of bare skeleton feet as sans shamelessly runs to the kitchen collared and dick standing tall as he's naked as the day he was born.

"What is she saying? Mistress hhhiiiiiii!!!!! Attention! Please! Me!?" He shivers hearing your sweet laughter through the muffled speaker and whines nonverbally.

"She says she wants us to come over ASAP. She has a surprise." He tells sans his small eyelights blown wide from the seratonin response you gave him just from talking in his non-existent ear.

"Maybe it's a new collar! Or an electric cattle prod. Or a new whip. Maybe mistress fixed the rig." Sans spews and papyrus snorts. 

"Sans. Your inner bitch in heat is showing." He jokes and sans blushes hard. It feels so good to just call him by his name. It actually kinda slipped out. Your sweet laughter rings through the phone making sans cover his face mortified. He's captain of the royal guard for stars sake!

"We'll be there asap mlady." He waits for your to hang up to put the phone down. Then they both proceed to flip out like idiots. Aka sans shakes papyrus and screams frantically while papyrus sits there like a limp noodle. Then he smacks sans before freezing.

Oh shit.

Oh fuck

He just hit his brother.

He looks down at sans assuming the worst only to find sans is already rushing to his room in search of clothes. 

What.

…

Papyrus stands there like an idiot for several minutes trying to process the fact that sans didn't lose his shit and beat his ass for smacking him. Then in a daze he throws on his cleanest grey sweater and his iconic jacket. 

Sans comes dashing down just as papyrus finished putting on his boots. White button up and deep purple slacks. His bandana tied hastily just underneath his proper collar. The one he was gifted in the beginning. The electric one rests just below it under the bandana. 

"LETS GO BROTHER. WE SHAN'T KEEP MISTRESS WAITING." 

Sans grabs papyrus and teleports eagerly to the front of the club. Sans never teleports. He finds it lazy. So papyrus is flabbergasted twice today. The bouncer walks in front of them and bows.

"House Mistress ________ has been expecting you. Come. Let's not waste her time further."

With that they are led inside into the back where you usually sit and there you are in a more dark fantasy type outfit with a deep cleavage and wide billowing sleeves. Like something Morticia adams would wear if she were an elf. 

"Ah! My two favorite boys. You may kneel at my feet. I have a surprise for you two after the contracts I've drawn up are taken care of." 

Sans doesn't have to be told twice and he immediately kneels next to you his head on your lap. Your hand rubs his skull making him purr loudly under the spoiling attention.

Papyrus is a bit slower to obey. His actions uncertain and worried almost. You catch on immediately and grab his hand making him flinch a little.

"Tell me my dear mutt what is making you so unsure."

He opens his mouth before closing it and kneeling without answering. You of course aren't having any of that and instead of petting his anxieties away you lift his head cupping his cheek bones gently.

"Mutt, I asked a question. I expect an answer. I won't be mad. Just tell me. This can't work if you don't speak."

He whines and nuzzles your hand. He doesn't want to say it. He's scared you'll get mad anyways. He hates being so anxious and worried. But he answers anyways.

"Are. . . Are the contracts binding for life? What happens if I don't want to anymore at some point?"

You laugh and he ducks his head flushing a dark purple. He was about to growl at you but then you rub his skull with the sweetest look in your eyes.

"Contracts are to make sure everyone knows and agrees to the conditions and what the dynamic entails. The yes no and maybe kinks. The rules and expectations of both the sub and the dominant. Each of us will have four to sign and discuss. The contracts can be changed as the dynamic changes and you can back out at anytime. Bdsm is all about consent. There's no life contract unless you want one and even then should you decide that's not what you want anymore you can leave. Besides, didn't I promise you I'd be yours forever? I'm not going to abuse that ever baby boy."

That sounds so much better than the underground. He nuzzles your hand pleased by your answer and you rub his cheek bone with a smile. Glancing down at his bare neck you frown then smile wide. 

"I've got a present for you papyrus. You may have it after you look over everything and the contracts are to your satisfaction. Understand dearest mutt?"

Papyrus nods his eyelights fuzzing up already. He whines when you stop petting him and so does sans but they understand that you want them to have a clear head before looking over the contracts.

And boy are you thorough. You've thought of everything and you discuss with them things he didn't even think to mention. He also now knows why they all sign so many contracts. Each of them are switches and each are the doms and subs of the other two. Which makes it very complex. But it IS well agreed that you should be the head Dom. You have more experience in proper bdsm.

Once it's all agreed upon you pull out a plain but well made and tasteful oak box. You hand it to papyrus and he takes it with shaky hands. Opening it quickly unable to take the suspense his breath hitches. A thick but soft and well made leather collar sits on a velvet cushion. A heavy wolf head of polished steel on the front with a ring for leashes or bondage hanging from the mouth. Sharp but elegant spikes line the leather. It's beautiful. He bares his neck and shakes eagerly. He wants that weight on his neck so bad it hurts. 

…….

Why aren't you putting it on him? 

Is he not presenting his neck properly?

No he has it right.

Did you change your mind?

Please no.

"My wolf. You must put it on yourself."

What?

He can't do that.

It's wrong all wrong.

W r o n g.

"Brother. She wants you to put it on so she knows your all in and truly consent. Please humor her."

Why wouldn't he fully consent? It makes no sense, why would you feel the need to-

Oh

O h

It suddenly makes sense.

You must've had something happen. You didn't truly consent. You were uncomfortable. You didn't want to but you felt pressured or you weren't clear in the head. 

Now you want to make sure it doesn't happen to him. Make sure he really wants this. He can do that. If only to put your mind at ease.

He picks up the collar reverently and unclasps it to wrap around his neck comfortably. Once it's clasped properly he adjusts it and shows it off to you proudly. He smirks at your blushing face. You must really be into collars.

"Do you like that mlady? Or perhaps I should call you Omega." 

His smirk widens as you blush harder a little shiver going down your back. Oh yeah. Your in subspace alright. He sits on the couch and closes the curtains for privacy. The club is closed right now for cleaning so it should be mostly empty.

"Time to sit on my lap. Your alpha has been waiting two whole days to touch you. Beta, you can watch for now. If you behave you can have my messy seconds." 

Sans pants hard watching you settle on papyruses lap. Oh, there a slit in the middle. Naughty girl. He grips your hips and grinds his clothed bulge against your bare cunt. 

"Really naughty little Omega. Did you plan this? Were you so desperate for our cocks you wore this with no panties? I can appreciate the easy access."

He pants lightly. Fuck. Yes. Clothed sex is his favorite. Besides predator and pack play. And he's doing both. He kinda wants to eat you but he's to desperate to take his time right now. 

"Unh, I'm gonna fill you with pups Omega. That's your purpose. Fucking pup factory. My fertile slut.~" 

Your breathing hitches at his words and he Marvel's at how cute you are in subspace. So pretty and whiny with your eyes all fuzzy and glazed. Awwwwwww your pupils are hearts. That's so precious. Why question it now when your so ready for him to take you. 

He undoes his pants desperate to be deep inside you. He wants to see you ride him like those porn Stars. Not very realistic an expectation considering it's just a pretty picture but he's sure you could do it and make it feel amazing. 

The second his length pops free your pussy slams desperately down on him. He moans loudly and grabs your hips to slow you down. Seems you've missed him just as much.

"Easy now omega. I know your desperate for my pups but ya Gotta give the beta a show. That's a good girl. You just take me in so well."

You ride him at the pace he sets for you. Your small body pressed against him and you head buried in his neck under his jaw. God your whines and little moans are so cute. 

He sees more and more why sans has been so obsessed. It's just so easy to get lost in everything that's you. Your tight heat. Your irresistible scent. Your velvet soft skin. He could go on and on about everything he finds absolutely intoxicating about you, Sans probably has more, however that would only take from him actually giving you attention.

And he SIMPLY can't have that now can he?

He picks up your skirt and raises it up before setting the fabric on one of your shoulders. Now that it's out of the way and won't get ruined he starts thrusting up matching you thrust for thrust. 

Squelching wet noises fill the curtained room and your moans rise and fall in pitch as if to an invisible beat. The boys can't help but be enraptured by it. 

Papyrus feels you getting closer and he slows down making you sob in tortured frustration. 

To precious.

Speaking of precious, papyrus glances at sans and smirks at how utterly desperate and wrecked he looks. Drooling and whining with his dick weeping pre as he desperately pumps himself to the artwork in front of him.

Papyrus makes a gesture and sans stumbles up. He beelines it to the two of you his hands gripping your tits from behind. As it is the only hole left to use he eagerly shoves his sopping wet messy dick inside your ass. 

"Ah!! To much oh! Oh! So full! Fuck!"

You claw your fingers down papyruses back as blissed tears stream down your face. It hurts so good. Your makeup runs and your eyes roll back as you desperately ride both dicks your walls clamping down in a vice just before all three of you cum hard.

……

"So... what was that other surprise?"


End file.
